It Comes in Threes
by Roi de l'Enfer
Summary: Alexandria Rodriguez has been best friends with Stiles and Scott since forever, so it's no surprise that she travels with them on their adventures through lycanthropy and other teenage issues. / Unsure if it's going to end up Stiles/Alex or Scott/Alex
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing you needed to know about Alexandria Rodriguez, then it would be to never just assume that she's sleeping, because the chances of her being asleep at all is something very uncommon. She was a night owl who only survived on naps that she took at school and Monsters that Scott would provide for her, plus sneaking some caffeine pills that her mother always had in the bathroom. She was one of the most wide-awake people that Scott and Stiles knew, and for her to be asleep so early never 's probably one of the reasons why he was standing outside her window,which was pretty tall off the ground, but after years of sneaking out, it didn't really ever occur to them that they could break an arm or a leg to get out, as they'd still jump out of that window or scramble back into it.

Another thing to know about her would be to know that her window is always unlocked. Stupid choice on Alexandria's part, but with her nodding her head along with the music that ran through her headphones, she didn't notice the brunette boy at the window who was cautiously sliding the window up, trying his best to not let it creak, just in case someone else in her house was up.

The window was low enough that Stiles could see directly in and rest his chin on it. His brown eyes flitted around in the darkness before coming across the short girl. She had her long black hair in a messy bun, her headphones way too big for her head. She wore an old flannel - probably Stiles', as Scott didn't wear that much flannel - and some sweats; the perfect look for someone who had no intentions of going out for the evening.

Stiles soon grabbed onto the window and hoisted himself up, throwing his leg over the side once he was up enough. He was surprised that Alexandria hadn't heard his intrusion yet because of the grunts that left his mouth, but then again, she had her rock music blaring pretty damn loud. Now, if he were to fall, he couldn't even call our for her to help him. Some best friend she is, listening to music and completely ignoring him while he was trying to sneak in to scare the shit out of her.

On the other side of the window, Alexandria let out a yawn, but that didn't indicate that she was going to sleep anytime soon. Too many things to write, lyrics to come up with, things to draw, or even things to research if a topic dawned on her. She was a woman who had to keep herself busy or she'd go insane. For now, listening to music and reading an old edition of her favorite Harry Potter book was keeping her occupied enough.

As she flipped the page, the song ended, and she heard a small thump from somewhere in her room. She instantly froze, but then lowered her book slowly, dog-earring the page. Her brown eyes were wide until she completely turned, shoving her headphones off of her ear. Lo and behold, the buzz-cut teen was stuck halfway in, halfway out her room's window. Her eyes narrowed, the dark bags under them seemingly growing darker as her eyes were fixated on the teenage boy in her room."Stiles," she said, tilting her head a bit."I've got a cell phone for a reason."

"You-" he huffed, almost letting go of the window before grabbing onto it again, a startled look on his face coming and then leaving as fast as it came."- I- It's funner this way."

"And more illegal, I guess. But I welcome thee, Sir Stiles Stilinski, my fucking next door neighbor who has a key to my house." She put her book down and got off of her bed, now crossing her eyes as she looked at the boy in the window. He gave her a short smile, though it was laced with mischievous intent. "I've got a surprise. I, um- I guess I could get down and you could just follow me?" Alexandria narrowed her eyes once more, then sighed. Her mother was out working late, but her brother was asleep; how irresponsible would it be to leave a twelve year old boy in the house alone on a school night?

With the way that Anthony slept, she was sure that she could easily sneak out and leave him alone without him waking up, but with her mother working night-shift, she didn't ever exactly know what time she'd be coming home. Still, that didn't stop her from ever leaving the house. She'd lock up and check up on her brother before she'd leave, or at least do something some-what responsible for the night. Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair and nodded."Yeah, whatever. But you owe me." Stiles nodded, a smile etched across his face. "

Just hurry!" He said before dropping his hold on the window and falling down to the ground. As Alexandria heard the grunt, she grabbed a random flannel from the floor and put it on, then slipped her phone into the pocket. After slipping on some tennis shoes she quickly left her room, flipping on the hallway light to get rid of the creepy feeling it would always give her. She'd leave it on, especially since she'd be coming back soon and wouldn't want to turn it on again. "Anthony," she called out quietly, pausing in the hallway. If the little monster was up, he'd always answer her, but the silence that greeted her ears proved to her that he was actually asleep.

Perfect. Rushing outside, Alexandria was quickly greeted with Stiles's blue jeep and a warm smile on his face. As friendly as he looked, she knew that something didn't exactly add up, though the feeling came from her knowing him most of her life and not the fact that it was a school night. As she slid into the jeep, he immediately backed out of her driveway and now began to drive. "Why'd you-" "

I was listenin' in on my dad's police business," Stiles started, the smile growing as he spoke. "And turns out that there's a body in the woods." He faced her for a moment, wanting to see her reaction. "For real? Seriously?" "Seriously," he commented, chuckling. "That's so cool! Well, not cool because it's someone's dead body, but cool because that mean something's happening in this stupid ass town!" She was practically giddy in her seat, even as tiredness wore down on her. But how could she let something as mundane as being tired ruin her evening? She was with one of her best friends and they were going to look for a body. It was truly a perfect way to start off the new school year. And then it dawned on her.

It took her a minute because of her excitement, but she quickly figured she'd better ask him."Wait, Stiles?" She asked, glancing over at him. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked her, though he kept his eyes on the road."If they've found the body, then what the _hell_ are we looking for?" A trace of a smile appeared on his face before he bit at his lip, trying to hide it."Well, that's the thing; they only found half of it."

"You'd better be getting Scott," she chided him, now leaning back in the front seat. "Oh, I am. No way in Hell is he going to sleep tonight; we're going body hunting." She snorted at his comment and rolled her eyes."Sounds like we're the ones doing it, Stiles. Better watch what you say around your pops."

"He knows I'd never actually kill anyone. At least not directly, or - um, not even at all." Stiles rubbed his face with his hand and groaned. The kid literally had no filter on his mouth, but at least Alexandria would filter for him. Her little brother was the exact same way; he was cursing all the time, no matter what their mother did to try and stop him. "Stiles, should I be worried that you're actually taking me off to kill me, and have me be the body that they're looking for?" Stiles snorted faintly but shook his head."Scott would be lost without you, Alex!" A small, knowing smile rose on his face as she punched his arm, huffing."Shut up, you idiot!" God, did he really have to mention him like that?

Ever since the beginning of high school, she'd started to take a notice in boys, especially the olive skinned boy that she'd always hang out with. But it wasn't her fault, right? All she did was notice that he was cute, but Stiles was always on her case about it. "You wound me! All I do is try to be a good friend, and you beat me up for it." His remark make her pout a bit, but at least she didn't hit him again."You're just lucky that we're on an adventure, Stiles, or maybe you'd be the body that they're looking for." Stiles glanced over at her with a disproving look on his face before tsking and facing the road again.

"I highly doubt that you'd kill me, your first best friend in the entire world, all over the fact that I'm teasing you about a boy. And Scott's actually a good guy; I don't get why you two would just get over the whole sexual tension and _jump_ each other already." She kept her eyes on the road as he spoke, and thankfully he had pulled into the McCall's driveway, which would cut their conversation short. "Because all your hormonal brain can think about is sex, so I guess you've taken over any sexual tension that _must_ be there." She replied sarcastically, brushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Besides, there is no sexual tension. He's my best friend, just like you are, and I'd rather accidentally kill a raccoon with my car than let anything come between that." As he shut off the car, he turned to her, his keys dangling in his hands. "Oh my- just- ugh. There really is no point in talking to you about this, is there?" She nodded, smiling at the pale teen."Wow, you've finally learned. I'm so proud of you! I'd give you a treat, but I don't have any on me."

Stiles sent her a glare and opened his door before hopping out. And with the window down, he leaned in and muttered,"One day I'm _so_ gonna prove you wrong."

"And when that day comes, I'll dance at your wedding." The look on his face told her that he was deep in thought now, and his face contorted as if he was going to speak, but stopped. He pointed his finger at her, frowning, and said,"You're one cruel chick, Alex." She laughed lightly and shooed him off."Just go get your boyfriend, Stiles."

He gave her a mock salute before dashing off to the side of the McCall's house. She watched as he began to climb the side of it like an awkward little monkey, and then she watched his foot get stuck in the side of the house. As she chuckled at that, her hazel eyes wondered before they finally landed on another figure: Scott. He began to wonder outside on his patio, a bat gripped tightly in his hands. She wondered for a moment about what would happen if Stiles had fallen and if Scott would hit him, but that quickly left her mind as she saw Stiles lose his footing and fell- -but was still somehow attached to the house, and was now hanging down like a monkey. She could practically hear the two scream before Stiles fell completely, though from the way he landed, she knew that he landed that way on purpose.

She sighed and crossed her arms as the two talked a bit. God, would they ever just shut up and get in the damn jeep? After what seemed like forever, the two began to walk over to the Jeep, and as Scott opened her side door, he jumped at her presence."Alex- Stiles, you didn't tell me she was in the jeep!" She pouted playfully before poking at his chest."Did I scare the big ole lacrosse player?"

It was in a playful manner of course, and he knew that. "I just- you scared me," he murmured, rubbing the spot where she poked him. "Plus, I heard your mom was working at the hospital tonight, so I thought you'd have to watch Anthony." "Stiles kidnapped me," she explained, glancing over at him as he crawled into his Jeep, then looked back at Scott."But I guess you want me to get in the back, right?" Scott nodded quietly and she sighed before crawling into the back of the Jeep, squished between various things that Stiles kept back there.

"I can't believe he talked you into this," Scott said as he turned to face her, while her response was shrugging her shoulders."Stiles can be very persuasive; you've done right in picking your boyfriend." Stiles chuckled from the driver's seat while Scott faced forward again."I suppose I have, even though his methods are a bit _abrasive_."

Stiles rolled his eyes and backed out of his driveway."Whatever; after tonight, you'll be thanking me for the adventure that I'm taking you two on." Alexandria snorted."Yeah, whatever."Stiles smiled lightly and glanced back at her."This is going to be awesome."


	2. Chapter 2

Surrounding the Jeep was nothing but an engulfment of darkness, along with the occasional tree that Stiles drove past. Nothing came into view until Alex leaned forward, squinting to try to see what his headlights would land on. After a few moments of silence between all three of them, they finally arrived to their they knew? It was a sign.

No, literally, it was a sign.

_Beacon Hills Preserve: No Entry After Dark_ was carved on an old wooden plank attached to a chain. Nothing said 'don't enter' like a sign that you could literally just move out of the way and continue on with your journey.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Asked Scott as him and Stiles simultaneously got out of his Jeep, Alex lagging behind due to the fact that she had been placed in the back. A playful smile crossed Stiles's face as he began to shine the flashlight, though he stood and waited for Alex to finally make it out of the Jeep.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing every happens in this town." Stiles said, the smile never leaving his face. Alex snorted and nodded."That's true, Scott, and I agree. Why not have a little fun?" Her smile soon matched Stiles's, and an audible groan came from the tan boy. "I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott defended, throwing his arms out before the fell against his sides, absolutely defeated.

As Scott talked, Stiles and Alex took lead and ducked under the sign, now fully in the no admittance area. Alex couldn't help but bite back a chuckle. No way in hell was Scott officially going to play on the lacrosse team; he'd be a bench warmer, just like he always was, and he'd sit his butt right next to Stiles.

"Right," Stiles said, shooting Alexandria a knowing glance that she happily shared. "Cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles scoffed openly while Alex shoved him, then looked back towards to look at Scott, whose facial expression made her laugh lightly. He had that hurt puppy look on his face, but she knew it was nothing more than his pride that had been kicked.

"Don't take it too personally, Scott." She said in a reassuring tone- one of which he immediately ignored."No, because I'm playing this year." He said in a very knowing tone, huffing as his foot stepped on a small stick, looking down as it cracked under his weight. "In fact, I'm making first line this year."

Alex couldn't help but snort a bit at that. She believed Scott could do great things, but he wasn't exactly... well, that good at lacrosse. She tried to be a good sport with him and his wants, but most of the time she ended up laughing with Stiles about it and then bickering with him over the fact that he should be a bit more emphatic towards his best friend's wants and dreams. But Stiles wasn't exactly the most emphatic guy, right?

"Hey, that's the spirit; everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles quipped sarcastically, smiling impishly in a way that Alex wanted to shove him. Not off a cliff, but maybe off his high horse. "Well, at least he strives for something. What are you going to strive for, Stiles? To not smell like sweat and virginal desperation after a lacrosse practice?"

He immediately stopped in his tracks and turned towards her, his smile turned upside down, though both Alex and Scott knew that he wasn't completely serious with it. "No- my dreams involve Lydia, and-"

Alex's nose scrunched up as she shook her head."Um, _no-_ you can stop right there. Let's just get back to this whole detective business or something." Hearing Stiles talk about Lydia was saddening, really. It wasn't that she thought that Stiles wasn't in Lydia's league, but he obviously wasn't in hers. It was more of a confidence thing, and even though Stiles could radiate with some confidence that many people didn't have, it just didn't match up with Lydia's.

Alex and Scott shared a look before he stopped, looking back over at Stiles, who'd taken the lead. "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" He asked, nervously looking back between him and Alex. "Fuck," she let out, looking up at Stiles. She heard him stop, and she swore she saw the gears in his head pause as well.

"Huh. I didn't even think about that," he admitted weakly, but immediately shrugged it off in a way that one normally would if they left their laundry in the dryer and wasn't acceptable for one that said 'laugh out loud I just plum forgot to even think about that'.

"Are you an idiot?" Alex inquired, waving her hands around as she spoke. "How could you not even catch that part? It's sort of important, _right_?" Both Stiles and Scott groaned tiredly, but Scott chose to stay out of this while Stiles turned towards her once more. "Obviously it just slipped my mind, alright? It's not like you thought of it on the way over here- you've got no room to talk, Alex."

Besides her, Scott coughed, his hand inside his pocket, toying with the inhaler inside, Alex noticed. She wouldn't ask him about that, but it was probably not a good time to bicker about anything with a severe asthmatic beside you. "Whatever. Let's just keep moving."

"Guys? What if whoever killed the body is still out there?"

Both Stiles and Alex stopped once more, both looking back at Scott. He was right; what if the killer was still on the loose? She so didn't want her life to become a cheesy 80's horror movie. But at least the virgins lived, right? Or at least outlived their friends long enough to actually have a few good lines.

"I guess it's also something Stilinski didn't think about," she murmured, glancing back over at the teenage boy. He easily ignored her as they began to trek up the hill, which had started to get a bit slippery from the sprinkles of rain that had begun to fall.

After a moment of walking, a slight wheezing sound caught Alex's attention.

"It's comforting to know you planned this with your usual attention to detail," Scott said, pausing as he leaned against the tree. Alex immediately slid back down a bit, standing besides Scott as he fished his inhaler out of his pocket. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Alex watched as Scott removed his inhaler from his jacket pocket.

"He's right," Alex agreed, but as soon as Scott and Alex began to walk up the hill, she frowned at the fact that Stiles completely ignored her. "This is great exercise," she mumbled, her frown deepening at the fact that the bottom of her pants were wet from the damp foliage beneath their feet.

"Why is it that you always want to reenact the Hardy Boys when it's raining?" Alex groaned as she and Scott finally caught back up to Stiles. Before Stiles could comment, he immediately fell to the damp ground beneath their feet, right below a curved branch. Scott and Alex followed suit quickly, and Alex couldn't help but let out a light groan at the fact that she was in close proximity with the two. Stiles quickly shut off his flash light as dogs began to bark, triggering the fact that the cops were indeed still out in the woods, making Alex panic a bit.

She didn't want to get caught in fear of what might happen, and she didn't exactly want her mother to chide her for leaving the house in the dead of the night- not to mention the fact that she left her brother alone in the house too. "What do we do?" She asked in a low voice, turning her head so she could get a clear view of Stiles' face. He was the one leading the mission, right?

God help them all.

He gave her a curt look before he licked his lips- a clear sign of shit about to go down- and stood up."C'mon!" he let out in a low voice, then immediately stood up. Alex bolted up as well, stumbling a bit to get over the branch. She could feel her adrenaline pumping; thinking about getting caught by the cops or getting caught by the killer could do that to a person.

The woods had grown darker in their time out, and Alex could barely see anything in front of her. She was close behind Stiles, who was nearly tripping and falling over everything himself. Through the dark row of trees that she ran by, the faint dots of flashlights bobbing in the distance told her in what direction to not go in, and she was at least thankful for that.

With the ground beneath her feet dampened by the light rain earlier, she was glad that it masked the sound of her sneakers crushing the leaves, and with all the luck in the world, she hadn't tripped over anything big and fallen like one of those girls in the cheesy horror films that Stiles made her watch. Her heart was pounding so loudly that it was the only thing that she could hear, even with Stiles literally just steps in front of her.

Breathe, Alex, or you're going to pass out.

And then it happened; Stiles finally stuttered in his running pattern and fell, and from the light invading her vision, Alex's luck ran out. She had tripped over his fallen body and flat on her face, and as she got up, a dog was right in front of her. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed as her eyes widened. She scampered back, but couldn't get too far before the dog lunged forward.

She thought it was going to bite her, but she quickly noticed that the dog was restrained, and she could feel her heart fall back to where it was supposed to be."Stay right there!" A voice shouted, causing her to do exactly what it said.

"Hang on, hang on!" Another voice shouted, and thankfully it was one that she recognized.

Sadly, it was the one she was trying her best to avoid.

Hazel eyes drifted up from the dog and to the dark figure that was outlined by the light of the moon, and she couldn't help but frown at the sight. Sheriff Stilinski stood in front of both her and Stiles, and she knew exactly what was going to happen next."This little delinquent belongs to me. I guess you could say that she does too." It was nice to know that your best friend's father still claimed you as his own, even after finding you and his son in the dead of the night at a crime scene.

Alex stood up and wiped the leaves off of her shirt, as well as the dirt from her face. She swore that it would bruise tomorrow, and she was so going to kill Stiles if it did. "Dad, how're you doing?" Stiles asked, but Alex didn't look back at him- she kept her eyes on Sheriff Stilinski. Maybe trying to send "I'm sorry" a couple of dozen times telepathically in her head towards him would make him go easier on her?

"Were you- um- listening in on my phone calls?"

"No!" Stiles let out, as well as a nervous chuckle. Alex couldn't help but scoff as she removed another leaf from her hair, her gaze flitting back to Stiles for a couple of seconds. "Not the boring ones." Stiles was going to get his ass kicked one day, and Alex was sure that his father would be the one to do it.

Sheriff Stilinski glanced over from his son and to Alex, and she froze. Breathe, or you're dead. Alex let out her breath and nodded towards Stiles's dad. "Hey, Mr. Stilinski." She greeted with an awkward wave, and she could practically feel the disappointment radiating off of him. "Hello, Alex." He said before looking back over at his son, who'd been standing there awkwardly.

"Where's your other usual partner in crime?" He asked. At this, Stiles scoffed."Who, Scott? Sco-Scott's home," he panted, shaking his head and supporting the usual 'please believe me' smile."He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep before his first day back at school tomorrow." Alex was suddenly worried for Scott's safety. If she recalled, she could've sworn that he'd been trailing behind them, but where was he now?

"It's just me. And Alex. In the woods. Alone. With Alex." Smooth, Stiles. Very subtle indeed.

And apparently Mr. Stilinski didn't believe it. He raised his flashlight-momentarily blinding Alex with the beam of light - and moved it around."Scott, you out there?" He called, blue eyes drifting from tree to tree. Alex tried her best not to look around, but she wondered where in hell he'd hidden, or if he was even alright or not. Leaving Scott behind was a total dick move, but at least he wasn't hurt, right?

"Scott?"

After another moment of silence, Mr. Stilinski shut the flashlight off and let out a sigh."Well young man, let me walk you and your friend back to your car and we'll _all_ have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."


End file.
